Eyes of the Living Legends
by A Concerned Individual
Summary: Will, Koga, Bruno, Karen, Lance. A short glance into... THEIR worlds. Assorted POV's.
1. With Eyes of Psychic Origins

{WILL : Hidden Soul Behind the Mask}

WITH EYES OF PSYCHIC ORIGINS

**)))~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I can watch you all talk among yourselves. But don't expect me to add anything, because I won't. I like to keep to myself. Why am I even talking to you?

Leave me alone. Don't even try to make idle talk.

…Just…go away.

Or… are you Psychic? …Didn't think so. So why should I talk to you? Any fool knows that Psychic Pokemon are among the least social. Many of them are legendary. I trust you remember the whole episode when the Beast of the Sea arose from the waters? Lugia, he is the dictionary definition of a psychic. He keeps to himself, at the bottom of the sea. I guess I am like that. Aren't all of us? Everyone remembers, I'm sure, how Sabrina used to act. I was never… well, cruel like that, but no one's ever been able to get through to me. I have my doubts that a Haunter could. The only ones that defeat the loneliness of Psychics are the Dark Types. Karen trains them because she believes it's best to stay a shadow of herself. In a way Dark Pokemon are like Psychics, but the two will still never befriend one another.

It's a shame, really.  
  


No one's ever looked straight into my eyes. It's not really possible, now that I wear that mask. But perhaps it's best. You would've seen a lot more than a quiet Pokemon trainer. Something that I cannot allow people to think. When I finally got into the Elite Four, at first maybe I thought it'd be a little more fun than training. Maybe it'd be more social-able. But I seem to be wrong. Lance, Koga, and Bruno would never understand me. Karen might, but she seems hard to get through to as well. Not that'd she'd even try. Dark Pokemon hate Psychics more than disease, and vice versa. Why does it have to be that way? As long as I don't want to, no one will ever be able to see through what even Psychic Powers cannot hide. I suppose it's for the best, but it pains me to think I'll have to die like this. Lonely and Misunderstood. That's the story of many nowadays, isn't it?  
  
…But who am I to complain?


	2. With Eyes of Poisonous Glare

{KOGA : Wise Ninja of the Toxic Techniques}

WITH EYES OF POISONOUS GLARE

**)))~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

As a ninja, I train only in shadows. Yet I avoid the dark side. It's the worst thing possible to happen. I have seen what has happened to Karen. She is no longer a person, merely a shadow of her former self. I wish none of us had to see such suffering. And what about Will? Is it his own Psychic powers that causes him such grief, and sets him apart from the rest of us as well. Bruno, Lance, and I can try, but we can never get past anything.  
I simply love the poison-type, and the look on the opponent's face when I intoxicate their precious Pokemon and then use Protect or Double Team to avoid damage while the poison saps up the opponent's HP. It's a mean strategy, but it's beginning to fail, as many moves are super-effective against poison-types, especially Psychics. 

But it's not that big of an obstacle.

Like many ninjas, I consider myself swift, cunning, and deadly. Capable of moving so fast in the blink of an eye, almost as if teleporting. I may be more of a loner than a socialist, but I do enjoy a good long discussion or two, if I'm in the mood. I'm not hard to get through, I just have nothing to say. I speak only when it is necessary. It is best when you must save your words.  
People say many ninjas are true loners, and never open themselves up. this may be true, but I could not bear it if what happened to Will and Karen ever happened to me. Why, I have a daughter. Hard not to be unsociable when you've got kids.  I know that a little too well.  
Lance is always nice to look up to. He never questions a thing we do, he just tells us to go for it. He's very confident (many girls told me they consider him good-looking, too, but I'm no judge of that) and he always tries to be a good friend to everyone. But even he can't break a loner's defenses.  
Don't you two understand? You do not have to be alone.


	3. With Eyes of Fighting Determination

{BRUNO : Mighty Master of Combat the Martial Arts}

WITH EYES OF FIGHTING DETERMINATION

**)))~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Training lifts my spirits. Me and my fighting Pokemon are invincible. Who does that Chuck think HE is, anyway? I have been enabled to enter the Elite Four. I am that much stronger. He is merely a gym leader. That pathetic weakling.  
People believe many Pokemon can conquer the fighting type, as well as the rock type. I especially fear Psychics, Water Pokemon, and the Grass Type. Flying types might pose a threat to my fighting Pokemon, but with a quick switch an Onix can be out there grinning its rocky grin at a once-confident Pidgeot. But people are wrong. Fighting and Rock types are much stronger than they think. They have high attack and defense, and usually have a great deal of HP. They are obviously among the strongest types around. So I have little reason to fear.  
Of course, there's always that typical trainer with the Mewtwo with Ice Beam or Blizzard, with a Psychic attack to match, or the Aeroblasting Lugia with Surf, that defeats me in seconds, but I consider it a form of bragging. I mean, if you've bagged the beast of the sea, or the super-clone capable of taking over the world, how many normal opponents ACTUALLY stand a chance? Why don't _they_ use normal Pokemon for crying out loud? It's not really fair.  
Lance believes the best thing in a trainer is determination. He also believes trainers should use all Pokemon, strong or weak. Yet he is the one who only puts the strongest, most powerful dragon Pokemon on his team. I don't exactly see any HootHoot or Woopers in his team anywhere. But I guess charging at a trained enemy with Charmanders and Caterpies isn't going to get you anywhere, especially not a high-ranked position in the Indigo Plateau. In fact, you'd probably just be better off hiring an angry squad of girl scouts and teaching them some kung-fu.  
My fighting Pokemon are always eager to fight any Pokemon. Bring on the challenges. We'll need them to remain strong.


	4. With Eyes of Untraced Darkness

{KAREN : Mistress Thus Caressing the Shadows}

WITH EYES OF UNTRACED DARKNESS

**)))~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Look at me. You see nothing but a person, like yourself. Someone just like you. Someone just like everyone else in this blackened world.

You look, but you can't see.

I am surrounded by darkness. I help the shadows. I denounce the goodness in light. Not one ray of sunshine sneaks its way into my emotionless world. There is nothing – only darkness, a pitch-black, bitter cold blanket of disease and deceit that normal people have the sense to stay away from.

Well, not me. 

I, like many others before me, have succumbed unwillingly to its rule. 

But it's not all bad.

Dark Pokemon are quite a match for the almost-unbeatable psychics, even the many psychic legendary Pokemon. That is why I train them. Nothing appeals to me like their evil sort of power that frightens their opponents, freezing them in place while they go in for the kill.

I'm smiling.  Victory. It feels so good.

Dark Pokemon are very fascinating. They live by avoiding the light, the good side, and toughening up by taking the longer, darker route. That is why they are so strong. Other Pokemon go for the light. Dark Pokemon must learn to stray from its brilliance. They must learn that taking the easier path will actually keep them from achieving in the long run.

But I wonder… when you look at me, _do_ you see something more? Can you see the pewter edge of emptiness reflecting in my eyes? Or am I just another trainer, one that uses a specific type of Pokemon? You must understand…I am so unlike the previous three before me… Besides the fact that I am female as they are not. But the point differs: They go and train from the goodness in their hearts. I train from the opposite. It seems to help, as I have soundly defeated all three of them. But why cannot I find victory over Lance? It's just his goody two-shoes Dragon Pokemon. If he used any other type, I could blast him into oblivion in seconds. Is it my fault he has the luck to find those Dragons?  
Koga's another issue I have sometimes. He claims he lives in the shadows, as a ninja. Well, he never knew what it was like to be me. He merely lives in the shadows. I practically am one. A shadow of my former self before Dark Pokemon took my interest entirely. Nonetheless, I am much happier now than I could be anywhere else.  
  


…Right?


	5. With Eyes of Burning Dragon's Fire

{LANCE : Legendary Lord of the Winged Reptilians}

WITH EYES OF BURNING DRAGON'S FIRE

**)))~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I sit up high on my throne-like chair. My Pokemon's Pokeballs lay by my side, waiting to do battle against any thoroughly-determined trainer and, of course, beat them. Not many have ever defeated me, so I consider myself powerful. Not many trainers even get past the Elite Four. I can't help feeling sorry for some of them when every Pokemon on their party gets knocked out trying to defeat that Xatu of Will's. Not easy when you can't beat the first Pokemon of your first opponent. I still do not understand why everyone seems to fear me. I am not cold-hearted, I am simply a powerful trainer. I stand at the end of the line, awaiting any trainer that manages to get past Karen.  
There is the occasional lot, so it's not like I'm constantly bored. Heck, no.  
The Elite Four used to get along a lot better, believe me. And I mean the old Elite Four, before Will and Karen came along and I became the champion. Lorelei, Agatha, Bruno, and I had a lot of fun on our days off, when we were younger. But it's four years later. Agatha's so old, she's gotten sick, and I may never see her again. Lorelei was tired of training, and moved to Seafoam Islands to live her life. Koga was promoted to the E4. We had to have a tournament among the strongest trainers to be in the Elite Four. The two finalists would get in. That was Will and Karen. That is how they were accepted into our little team of Pokemaniac misfits. Bruno's gone up one in his position, so he's now the third opponent. Our gyms now have specific decorations. Mine has dragon statues and torches everywhere. Karen's I can't really say. Her gym is kind of boring. Bruno's gym has lava on the sides, and Will's is the same, except with ice. They froze the water Lorelei used when she was still around. Koga's is kind of a grassy environment.  
But now our group is lonely and cold, and set off from the others. We have a strange combination of elements, one that should never mix: Dark, Psychic, Poison, Fighting, Rock, and Dragon. I wish this place could lighten up a bit.  
You all must understand. We are together for now. Is this how we are destined to live? Can we die, knowing all the pain and suffering that has yet to be undone? Have we wasted away our lives being powerful, and have we to experience the true highlights of life?  
I settled back in my throne, and sighed.  
That was nothing I could do alone.


End file.
